And Time Again
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, TemaTen] "Do you want me to leave?" Temari said it in the same tone someone else might say, 'spread your legs', and Tenten knew she was lost.


**Title:** And Time Again  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Temari/Tenten  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Word Count:** 8,950  
**Summary:** "Do you want me to _leave_?" She said it in the same tone someone else might say, 'spread your legs', and Tenten knew she was lost.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Sex. Language. No spoilers.  
**Notes:** Written for Femslash February. I'm not caught up on the manga, i.e. idrk what's going on in canon. Takes place about three years into the future. I really like these two. /smushes their cheeks together. A million thanks go out to Mona for reading this over, clearing up errors and offering advice and reassuring encouragement! Smooch! :)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten started blushing as soon as she opened the door. It was as hot a day as it could get in Konoha; she couldn't blame it on the cold weather beating the blood to the surface of her skin, as she had the last time, months ago. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her throat and Temari was already smirking.

"Oh… just get in," Tenten snapped, and grabbed the Sand kunoichi by the front of her kimono, pulling her into the apartment. Yamaguchi-san next door was infamously nosy; she didn't want to give him a chance to see the blonde standing in her doorway.

She slammed the door shut, only to find herself slammed against it. Temari crowded her, sliding into her space like she'd slid into her life, quick and harsh, like a gale.

"Hello to you too," she said, raising an eyebrow. The giant fan was already leaning against the door; she raised a sun-browned hand to her hair, pulling out the ties. Shaggy blonde locks fell to her shoulders in layers. It would be rough to the touch and smell of apricots, Tenten knew. Instead of answering, she raised her hands to Temari's hips, pressed her thumbs against the bones that jutted in the front. She dragged her gaze up over full breasts, sharp sternum, faintly muscled throat, dusty red mouth, until the hot blue eyes were staring into her own. Tenten swallowed, feeling her hips jerk a little, of their own accord.

"I didn't know you were back in Konoha," she said at last. Temari stepped even closer, and motioned with her hand. Tenten angled her head so that the blonde could reach for her own hair ties. The chestnut mass tumbled around her shoulders and neck, spilling forward onto her chest. "You could have sent word."

"Didn't have time," Temari threw back carelessly, fingers crawling into Tenten's hair and onto her scalp. Her grip was firm, and each time she tugged, Tenten felt it in her stomach. A smile creased lines into her cheek, sharp as ever. "Do you want me to _leave_?"

She said it in the same tone someone else might say, 'spread your legs', and Tenten felt the blood rise higher in her face. She scowled her answer, and jerked Temari towards her.

Their lips met, and like each time before and every instance that would come after, it was a battle. Tenten gasped, rising up onto her toes on instinct, her fingers moving up the other woman's hips and waist and ribs and breasts until she was clutching at her shoulders. Height-wise, there was only a little more than a centimetre of difference between them, but Tenten felt like every millimetre was a notch against her. She gained her strikes back by licking into the blonde's mouth, sucking on her lips, pushing as much as she was pulled. A rough groan was her reward.

"I guess that's a no, then," Temari said when she pulled away, lips bruised and wet. She always pulled away first. She was always in control, and she liked Tenten to know it. Eyes ever narrowing and blood ever rising, Tenten bent to suck on Temari's shoulder, hands making a path for the apex of her thighs.

"How long can you stay?" she asked, biting and licking.

"I told Kankurou I'd meet him in two hours," came the reply, as Temari refastened her grip and pulled Tenten's head back up. Her eyes were heavy lidded and very blue; Tenten felt hot all over. "We've got time."

This time, Temari attacked her mouth, roving long and slow, a commandeering hand on Tenten's chin. The brunette gave as good as she got, running her hands up and down Temari's thighs, slipping beneath the skirt of the kimono to caress the skin there. Still, she felt herself capitulating, sagging automatically against the arm that curled around her waist before dipping lower to her ass. Like a flame, like a brand, Temari's mouth seared against her own.

"Come on," the blonde said against her lips. "I want you on your back."

The words went straight between her legs, like a shuriken to its mark, and her nipples, already hard, were now aching. Tenten surged forward, fingers working on loosening the obi.

"What if – I want you – on yours?" she countered breathily, unable to tear her mouth away completely for more than a few seconds. She could felt Temari's smirk curve straight upwards.

"You can _try_."

They kissed and fought all the way to the bedroom. Temari knew the way well, though she'd only been there once before, several months ago. Tenten didn't doubt that she had the layout of the entire apartment memorised; she wasn't the type to go into any venture unprepared. She wondered if that meant that the Sand kunoichi planned on making this a regular thing. With a jolt, she realised that she hoped the answer was yes.

The first time had been a quick tryst in the bathroom of the Jounin lounge, pulling each other's hair and biting into each other's skin in the old play for dominance. The second time, her apartment, quick and dirty on the right side of her mattress, the left side strewn with weapons and oils for polishing. Tenten had had a quick mission that took her past Sunagakure three weeks ago, and in one of the old outposts on the eastern border, she had felt Temari's hands on her for the third time, chiselling into and smoothing down her skin like sandpaper.

Already, she knew this one was going to be different. Temari was rough and direct as ever, pushing bruising kisses against Tenten's neck as she shoved her shirt off her shoulders. But she was also slower, her breath hotter, dusting along Tenten's veins and seeping through her skin to beat her blood to a boil. Her tongue licked up Tenten's pulse point, chin, and into her mouth. Tenten surged forward to greet it with teeth and lips, thinking all the while that Temari had never gripped her this tightly, or this firmly, and that her heart had never drummed so quickly in reply.

She wondered when that little shift had taken place. Tenten certainly hadn't willed it, or expected it. Before that first time, Tenten had still been telling herself that all she felt for the Kazekage's sister were vague remnants of resentment and a begrudging respect. _After_ the first time… well, Tenten had assumed that this would just be fucking, and nothing else, and Temari had given her no reason to think otherwise.

So this, whatever it was that made Temari thumb at her nipples through the bandages that bound them with almost savage sweetness, was unexpected. Unexpected, but, she told herself with another jolt as they crossed the threshold into her bedroom, not unwanted.

The room was spartan and neat, mostly because Tenten had spent the morning tidying up. A few stray scrolls littered the floor; they navigated them neatly in the tangle of their legs. No weapons on her bed this time, which was a lucky thing, as Tenten doubted she would have noticed or cared. Temari had lost her kimono and most of the rest of her clothes somewhere in the hallway, and Tenten's hands couldn't decide whether they wanted to palm the full, pink-tipped breasts, run lines up and down the strong thighs, or dig into the creamy expanse of the shoulders.

She ended up doing all three in rapid succession, breath coming faster as Temari took her feet out from under her and pressed her into the sheets. Tenten remembered promising that the reverse would be true, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her fingers as they raked along Temari's dusky skin. Around her navel, along her sides, over her jutting hipbones… the blonde was tanned and muscled and perfect everywhere. She could barely breathe, barely think as Temari sucked at her lips, her throat, the spot just under her chin. Her fingers scrambled on Temari's hips, pulling at the thin sides of her underwear.

Temari broke away and moved to snatch her hands. Tenten dodged the first try, and grinned, leaning up to steal a kiss. The second attempt she blocked with an arm, even as she pulled away and licked her lips. On the third try, she retaliated, knocking Temari's hand away before darting in to snap at the elastic of her panties, a smile fighting at her lips all the while. When it came to strength, Temari had her beat, but Tenten was undoubtedly quicker.

She was favoured with a cool grin, and then Temari _cheated_, moving closer so that her knee could press against the apex of Tenten's thighs in a very interesting way. Tenten sucked in a breath, hips rocking as she tried to find purchase and let the slow heat spread, and Temari took the opportunity to grab both her hands by the wrists and pin them above her head.

Again, that slow smirk.

"That's better," purred Temari, looming above her. She repositioned her knee, using it to instead push Tenten's clothed legs further apart. "You don't have to rush. What did I say about us having time, hm?"

Tenten wriggled, but it was mostly an attempt to rub against Temari's leg again, rather than to get loose. It wasn't a particularly tight hold; both Temari and Tenten knew that she could easily break out of it. They both also knew that she wouldn't try. If it was true that Temari liked to take control, it was equally true that Tenten didn't begrudge giving it to her as much as she made out. Her heart reverberated behind her ribs.

"No one likes a tease; you do know that?" she retorted, trying her best to pretend that she didn't sound as if she'd just made the trip from Suna to Konoha in two days flat.

"Are you impatient, Ten-ten-chan~?" Temari drew out her name in a drawl. Her thumb scraped light lines over the veins in Tenten's wrist, where her pulse jumped and skittered beneath her skin. Strands of dark blonde hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks; she was so close that Tenten could see the tiny dots of sweat beneath her lower lip. She squirmed again.

"C'mon…"

Low laughter was her answer.

"Well, I suppose I do like it when you beg."

Tenten didn't even have time to protest that she didn't _beg_; Temari dipped lower and kissed the words out of her mouth, pushing hard until Tenten felt her lips becoming bloodless and bruised. She moaned into it, wanting it harder, wanting Temari closer. Every time their tongues touched, it felt like an invisible hand had set fire to her bed and the flames were licking her flesh.

A few more nips and bites and Temari broke away, Tenten's disappointed sigh clinging to her lips. In the same breath, the brunette gasped; Temari had snaked down her body to fasten her lips to a nipple. In seconds, the bandages that covered it were damp and warm from her tongue. Tenten felt the press of hot air, and looked down to see that her nipple was poking through. Temari grinned, scraping the tip with her teeth before suckling her apology, causing Tenten to breathe harder and rock her hips.

"Yeah," she whispered roughly before even realising that she had opened her mouth. Temari smiled against her chest, and then transferred her hold on Tenten's wrists to one hand, so that she could use the other to do away with the knot to her sarashi. A few tugs had the material unravelling, and Tenten's spine curved into an arc almost immediately, pushing her chest towards Temari's warm mouth. Callused fingertips curved around her breasts as Temari cupped them, indexes and thumbs grating against her nipples, rubbing them to hard peaks before slipping them between her lips, going from one to the other in a relentless tease. Tenten realised belatedly that her hands were now free, but she kept them strung above her head, fisting the sheets as curls of electricity followed Temari's mouth wherever it went.

The blonde was now sucking a hickey onto the underside of Tenten's left breast, blue eyes never leaving her own. She pushed the sarashi off the side of the bed, and let her hands bracket Tenten's waist as she slid lower. Her tongue skimmed the distance between Tenten's hips and her ribs, sending ticklish frissons of pleasure up and down Tenten's body, until they circled back and around, not knowing where to go. Lips closed on her hipbone, and Tenten could barely suppress a shudder, pistoning her hips forward.

"You like that, huh?" Temari chuckled. Tenten couldn't answer if she wanted to; her breath came in short gasps as the other woman kissed a line across her hips, her mouth feather-light and hot. Squirming, Tenten gathered up her hair and twisted it into a knot at the top of her head, but that didn't stop her from feeling as if her whole body was melting with heat. Temari used her fingers to supplement her mouth, drawing light patterns and whorls around Tenten's belly, pressing just enough to be felt, but not enough to satisfy, and Tenten moaned her frustration to her ceiling, grinding down against the only friction she had, trying to get her clit to rub against the seam of her pants.

A blonde brow raised high, and Temari nuzzled her belly, lapping at her navel.

"You want me to touch you?" she whispered, turning her face upwards so that she could pin Tenten down with the blue of her irises once again, more effective than any weapon. Tenten felt like she could come from that look alone, and dug her heels of her palms into her eyes, jerking as Temari grasped at the sparse hair beneath her navel with her teeth, and _pulled_.

"Y-yes," she groaned, rolling her hips again.

Temari's fingers crept beneath the elastic of her pants and underwear, and began pulling with an incredible, tortuous slowness.

"You want me to touch you, _what_?" Temari purred, licking a long stripe across the pale flesh that she bared on the spot that was not quite Tenten's hip, not quite her thigh. Tenten couldn't help it; she tunnelled her hands into Temari's coarse hair and pushed down, groaning,

"_Now_."

The response was instantaneous. Temari grabbed Tenten's hands and surged up her body, falling upon her lips in a rough, bruising kiss. A cut opened up on Tenten's lower lip, but she didn't care, wresting her hands away from Temari so that she could wind them around her neck and kiss back with fervour. Her pulse beat hot and heavy between her thighs.

"You – are going – to – regret – that," Temari was saying with a smile that curved like a blade, punctuating each word with a kiss. Before Tenten could bite out a reply, she was slithering back down her body, scraping her nails along her sides as she kissed every surface she could reach. Wet kisses were laid along her throat, her sternum, the underside of her breasts, the sensitive line of her ribs, the gentle dip and ripple of her abs, and everywhere, the pleasure blossomed like a sweet, aching wound.

This time, when Temari reached her hips, she lingered, mouthing at the sweaty skin just above her pants. The heat from her mouth and the heat in the air and the furnace in Tenten's body were working in unison, taking the breath from her throat and sending burning shivers of pleasure racing over her skin. Tenten was going to push down on Temari's head once again, and consequences be damned, when the blonde hooked her fingers in her pants and underwear once more, and shifted on the bed to pull them down and off of Tenten's legs completely. She leaned away to drop them on the floor, and Tenten took in the long, lean line of her body like a woman dying of thirst: high, pretty breasts, taut stomach, strong legs, the tiniest bit of blonde hair peeking out from her scant underwear.

"Shit, you're b—" Tenten bit her lip, swallowed the word back down. It remerged in the form of a slew of panting breaths when Temari's smouldering blue eyes were trained on her again. She _was_ beautiful, more than beautiful. Damn it, just _looking_ at her…

Temari smiled, and again, it had all the cut and the intensity of a bladed weapon. She positioned herself between Tenten's legs, hooked her arms under her knees and brought them up so that her feet lay flat on the bed, and pushed Tenten's thighs far apart.

Blood fought its way to Tenten's cheeks even as it pooled beneath her waist. Temari looked down at her, pulling at her lower lip in a pensive sort of way. It was agony; Tenten felt as if a wind could blow and send her over the edge to orgasm. She raked her nails over her face, and when she removed them, Temari was still in the same position, staring right between her legs.

"What?" Tenten all but squeaked, and then cleared her throat, refusing to believe that her voice had reached such an octave, or that Temari has gotten her to this state without even touching her. She had passed the Jounin exam last month, for pity's sake; she had more self-control than this.

Temari's grin bared her teeth.

"Nothing." She stretched a finger out and drew a curved line from one hipbone to the next. "You trimmed."

If Tenten was blushing before, her cheeks were absolutely burning now. She averted her eyes and tried to close her legs, but Temari's grip on her knees was strong.

"Yeah?" she mumbled. "So what?" The chuckle that answered her just made the heat rise higher in her cheeks if anything, and Tenten's eyes flashed back to the other kunoichi.

"So nothing; don't be embarrassed." White teeth sunk into her bottom lip again. "I like it."

Tenten didn't have time to formulate a reply. Without warning, Temari started at her right knee. She pressed a slow, lingering kiss onto her patella, nipping the skin first, then using her tongue and lips to lave at the spot and give suction. The very top of her inner thigh next; the skin there was softer, and more pliant, and Tenten hardly remembered to breath as little frissons of electricity spread from the spot. Temari tilted her head to the side and spread Tenten's legs even wider, giving herself room to manoeuvre.

Tenten's embarrassment was completely forgotten as Temari moved higher up her thigh, kiss by tortuously slow kiss, and Tenten realised what she was going to do. Her heart, already making a valiant effort at leaping out of her chest, skipped several beats, and her hips gave an anticipatory wriggle. They'd only used their hands, before; they… they hadn't done this.

Another wet kiss, higher still. Tenten tried to control her breathing, but it was a lost cause; her breaths tore out of her mouth raggedly and erratically. Temari's hands were at the outer tops of her thighs, rubbing her hips and the curve of her ass. Slick, wet sounds escaped her mouth as she went higher. She moaned softly against Tenten's flesh, and Tenten moaned too, as the sound and the vibration shivered up her leg and went straight to her cunt. The need for friction, for touch, for _anything_ made her feel dizzy and almost physically weak. When a few locks of Temari's hair fell forward onto her pubis, the sweet, teasing ache made her grind down against the sheet, groaning.

"Yeah… come on…"

Temari was at mid-thigh now, and moving higher with every passing moment. Tenten's hands itched with the urge to do something, touch something, but she didn't trust herself to put her hands to Temari's hair again. Instead, she cupped her own breasts, feeling their fullness, stretching her spine taut and long as she teased the tips. She dared to look down; the blonde head was dangerously close now. Tenten's clit throbbed with the wait, with the slow burn of intense want roiling in the pit of her stomach.

Every centimetre was torture; Temari spread her legs wider and gripped her hips harder as she moved closer and closer to Tenten's centre. Tenten didn't think she'd ever been wetter; every pore in her body screamed out for touch. When Temari reached the juncture where her thigh met her hip, she tucked her hair behind her ears and bit almost lovingly at the spot, scraping her teeth gently across the bone. Tenten shuddered when she felt those teeth cling to a few soft hairs again and pull; she clenched and tightened automatically. She could almost _feel_ how swollen her clit was. Just a little bit more now, just a little bit closer…

The sheets rustled softly as Temari shifted once again. Warm breath fanned against her vulva; it was like a shock of electricity going straight to her core, and Tenten covered her face with her hands, her stomach tensed so hard it could have deflected metal. All she had to do was rock her hips a little, and that warm mouth would be on her.

Staticy silence stretched the air, and she could almost hear as Temari parted her lips, licked them—

—and skipped across to her other thigh.

Tenten bucked, and nearly cried in frustration. Her eyes, in fact, were a little wet as she dragged her hands away from her face and gaped down at Temari in disbelief; Temari, who was languidly sucking a hickey into the crease of her left thigh. Tenten tried to rock her hips forward again, but Temari's hands were back in place, holding her to an excruciating stillness as she made the long slow trek to Tenten's knee.

"Ffffuck…" she keened, not even knowing how she managed to speak, when it felt like all the breath had been knocked out of her body. Her wrists felt weak and bloodless, as if the sole pulse point in her body was now directly centred on her aching clit. When Temari's hands prevented her from finding friction against the sheets, she reached down with her fingers, desperately wanting to be touched. Easily, almost lazily, her hand was knocked away.

"I'd stop that, if I were you," Temari murmured calmly against the soft skin of her thigh; wet from her mouth, but hot, so hot. Little shivers raced up and down Tenten's leg, with Temari's lips as their centre. "Unless you want _me_ to stop."

Tenten's hand flew back to her breast, and she squeezed tight as she bit back the sounds that wanted to spill from her lips. It was a struggle not to cry, not to move, not to curse, not to do anything but helplessly watch Temari as she moved away from the place where Tenten wanted her most. She was just as calm and measured as she had been going up; perhaps even more so. An entire minute went by with Temari simply licking gently at a mole; she spent even longer on the puckered scar above it.

"Where'd you get this?" she whispered, gnawing gently on the scar tissue. Tenten felt like her brain would expand and combust from the exertion that it took to form coherent thought.

"Uhnn… uh… mission, in um… um, K-Kumogakure!" Temari had bitten on a patch of soft flesh, and then blown on the spot. "A mukenin… w-with a flaaaaail Temari _please_."

Her voice broke a little on the last word, and she couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed. Temari was moving closer and closer to her knee, but kept Tenten's legs carefully spread, so that she couldn't get the slightest bit of pressure or friction. She was going to die from this, Tenten thought as she clenched herself tight, feeling her own wetness. Temari was going to kill her.

"Shhh." A long lick, and Tenten half-laughed, half-sobbed in response, pinching her own nipples, feeling delirious. Temari kissed her skin like it was alive, like she couldn't get enough.

When the blonde finally reached her kneecap, Tenten thought her chest might burst. She could feel the sheet damp beneath her cunt, and Temari's hands were now cupping her thighs, which gave her a little room to writhe. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel Temari looking at her as she moaned.

She shook a little when she felt her legs being stretched even further apart, and she peeled her lids open. Temari's eyes had gone dark and liquid-blue and she looked straight at Tenten as she bent, pursed her lips, and blew a stream of warm air directly onto her clit. Tenten did sob a little then, arching her hips upward and feeling delirious, even as Temari climbed up her body.

"Shit, please—I need, don't tease, please just… just…"

Temari's lips slanted over her own and Tenten moaned up into it, kissing back frantically, letting her tongue speak for her. She tried to grip Temari and rub herself against her, but the blonde kept the lower part of her body at a careful distance.

"You want me to touch you?" Temari whispered again, eyes glinting, and this time, Tenten didn't hold back.

"Yesyesyes, please, Temari, please touch me, please, touch me, I want you, I want to feel you, _please…_"

That smirk.

"That's much better," came the rough reply, hot against her lips. Tenten squeezed her eyes shut, gasping and babbling nonsense as Temari slid back down her body, kissing every surface she could touch. Special attention was paid to the pulse point in her throat; Temari licked at the throbbing spot until the skin was soaked. Down her body she moved, biting her nipples, squeezing her waist, sucking at her ribs, until she was between Tenten's legs again, and the pleasurable ache was thudding towards a crescendo.

Tenten moaned, rocking her hips as Temari pressed a slew of warm kisses around her pelvis. She felt as if she might claw the skin right off her face. Peeking down, she saw Temari smile.

"You're so damn pretty," she whispered with her mouth on Tenten's femoral artery. Tenten's gasps sounded louder in her own ears as Temari moved further up and up, and this time, there was no preamble before she spread Tenten's lips with two fingers, and licked a long slow stripe from slit to clit.

It was immediate; Tenten cried out hoarsely, and shook so hard the bedframe rattled. Temari had to hold her hips down as she alternated between licking and sucking at her, leaving trails of fire wherever her tongue went. Temari kissed her there like she kissed her mouth, slow and deep and with plenty of tongue, treating her lips like lips, and the fire that had been coiling in Tenten's lower belly felt like it was drawing up into a million tight balls, before shooting off to spread the heat all over her body.

"Yes… yes, fuck, oh please, yes…"

Every murmur, every vibration felt like the sweetest hell. Tenten moaned, rocking her hips to the rhythm Temari set as she swirled her tongue back and forward, gently teasing her entrance. Each muscle in Tenten's legs and stomach felt like it was set taut on a string. When Temari stroked her tongue across her clitoris, she bucked forward, the heels of her palms in her eyes, but it was always light, just enough to tease her, not enough to send her over the edge.

"Look at me," she felt rather than heard Temari hum against her vulva, and almost reluctantly, Tenten propped herself up on her elbows, panting. Temari was wild-haired and sweaty and so gorgeous, crouched between her legs, and her new position gave Tenten the perfect vantage point to observe as Temari stiffened and flattened her tongue, and slid it right into her.

Tenten screamed.

"Oh my g-!" It was sweet, hot, wet, and almost too good; Tenten scrambled up the bed instinctively, away from the touch, but Temari's hands were firm and ready at her waist to drag her back down onto her warm tongue.

She cried out again, almost unbearable pleasure clutching her as she felt the warm muscle move within her, as far as it could go, as she heard the encouraging groans that Temari gave. Temari's tongue was thick and agile; Tenten felt as if she was burning up from the inside. A hand curved beneath her bottom to lift her hips and angle her toward Temari's tongue, letting her penetrate even deeper. Tenten shook, legs thrashing. Electricity unfurled in her centre, and she gave up any pretence of decorum or restraint as she threw her head back and rode Temari's tongue, hips rolling, body shaking.

"Y-yeah, fuck me!"

It was too, too much. Temari used her other hand to enter her with a finger, and then two, the firm digits pressing into her wetness even as the tongue slid out. Cheeks wet and chest heaving, Tenten stared down at Temari as her hips continued to undulate; the sand kunoichi was licking her lips, face flushed and looking alive. The two fingers drove in and out of her, pace quickening to match the rocking of Tenten's body.

Temari dipped her head again, licking around her fingers as Tenten moaned, eyes widening with every instant that the pleasure didn't let up. That slick tongue slid up once again, and she could only watch, mouth slightly agape as she panted, stomach clenching and fire unfurling. Temari found her clit, sucked it right into her mouth, beat at it with her tongue, and it was too, too much; Tenten came with a hoarse cry, legs clamping shut, body convulsing almost violently. The shivers raced all over her body, and Temari didn't let up; she kept fucking into her and sucking on her clit until Tenten saw white, and the second wave of her orgasm crashed upon her.

_Oh my god,_ she thought in a silent scream, hips arching off the bed.

It took several long moments for her to stop shaking. She opened her legs, and started batting feebly at Temari's hair. Tenten felt the kisses climbing up her belly and torso, pausing to nuzzle at her breasts, before Temari was breathing in the hollow of her throat. Tenten took long, deep gulps of air, trying to regulate her breathing. _Fuck_.

Fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Were you crying?" Temari asked, not bothering to mask her amusement. On reflex, Tenten scowled at her, blissed out though she was.

"No, I wasn't," she countered grumpily, turning her face away as Temari angled up for a kiss. She knew that she was pouting, and that she probably looked a little ridiculous, flushed and naked as she was, but she couldn't help it. At one point or another, Temari always drove her to this.

There was another laugh, and Temari put a finger to Tenten's chin and tilted her head so that she could look into her eyes. Her lips were split into a clean, straight smile.

"What are _you_ pouting about?" A gentle kiss. "I'm taking it as a compliment."

She kissed her again, still grinning. Tenten kissed back briefly, raising her hands to Temari's shoulders, tasting herself on her tongue. Looking up at her face, into the dark blue eyes, the straight nose, the curving lips… Tenten felt it again. That shift, that molecule of difference that marked this whole encounter as a change. She didn't think Temari had ever smiled at her like that before. The teasing smirks and the biting grins were part of what attracted her to the Sand jounin, but if Tenten was going to be honest with herself about wanting this, and wanting _more_… then smiles like that would be part of the equation.

Temari was watching her curiously.

"Alright there, Tenten-chan? Don't tell me you've spa—"

Her breath regained, Tenten's speed went to work for her once again. A twist of her arms, a flick of her leg, and Temari was landing flat on her back on the bed, a small 'oof' of surprise on her lips. Tenten followed fast, with a knee on either side of her waist. It was easy to capture Temari's wrists and pin them down on either side of her head; a little too easy. The blonde was now looking up at her with a pleased smirk.

"Good to know you keep your promises."

"Shut up a minute."

Sitting back on her heels, Tenten contemplated where to start. Temari was laid out like a canvas before her; after a few seconds, Tenten leaned forward to paint the crook of an elbow with her tongue. She heard Temari's breath catch; she was sensitive here, if the butterfly-quick way her pulse sped up was any indication. Hands grasped her hair at the tip, where it curled beneath her shoulder blades, and then tiptoed up, inch by inch, until they were digging into her scalp, only to slide back down again.

Tenten tried to pace herself, tried to go as slow as Temari had, but she kept thinking about the dip of her throat, how the line of her neck would taste, the smell of apricots in her hair. That, plus the way Temari palmed her ass with her free hand, urged her on, as she paved the way up Temari's arm with her tongue, loving the taste of her.

Her hands moved on instinct; one played with Temari's nipples while the other roved lower down, thumbing on her hipbones. Temari took deep slow breaths, arching up under her as Tenten sucked on her shoulder blades and up, up, up to her chin and her lips, where Tenten's scent still lingered. As usual, her eyes closed as they kissed, long and sensuous, but then fluttered open. Temari was watching her, and a tingle spread from the centre of Tenten's back all over her body.

She attacked Temari's neck, drawing a path made of kisses from her pounding pulse to the curve of her jaw. Tenten could feel Temari's moan rumble into life before it breached her lips. The spot where her ear melted into her jaw was particularly inviting; she sucked and nibbled and felt Temari shiver beneath her. Still trying to maintain a leisurely pace, Tenten felt her way past Temari's waist, massaging her through the thin cotton of her panties.

"Mmm, yeah," Temari spurred her on, lifting her hips. Desire flushed her skin to a pretty pink, and Tenten sat back briefly to admire the red stain of her hickeys against the rose-coloured glow. They were almost the same dark red as her nipples, and Tenten bent to take those into her mouth as well, flicking the very tips with her tongue until they stood straight up and Temari groaned, drawing her legs up and running her fingernails along Tenten's sides. Tenten felt the warmth in her loins spreading into life again.

Temari's panties were soaked through. Tenten kissed her way back up Temari's neck as she pulled them to the side, and pressed her fingers directly against the warmth and the wet. When the fingers of her free hand curled around the back of Temari's neck, in tandem with the fingers that beat a light, irregular tattoo against Temari's clit, Tenten heard a sharp, high gasp. It was the only warning she got before Temari reversed their positions, slamming Tenten's back so hard against the mattress that she bounced a little.

"Do that again," Temari demanded, baring her neck as she tried to struggle her way out of her panties. Tenten, breathing harder, helped get her underwear out of the way, and then complied; she cupped the back of Temari's neck to bring her down, and this time used her teeth and tongue to lightly trace the side of Temari's throat. The scent of apricots was thick all around her, and fell heavier when Temari shuddered, and her hair drooped forward. The sound of her panting was intoxicating.

"I want… I want to…" Tenten pulled back and dragged her gaze down Temari's body, hoping that her meaning would be clear. It seemed that the Sand Jounin barely heard her, though; she raised herself up and nestled one of Tenten's thighs between her own. The heat and the softness of Temari's cunt against her skin made Tenten gasp.

"Next time," Temari was saying, giving her hips a little push, and groaning at the effect. "I'm not going to last long."

She made a long, slow slide with her hips; Tenten felt the soft damp hair grind against her leg, and bit her lip. Almost automatically, her hand fell against the side of Temari's leg, guiding her as she rolled her hips up and down. Temari's breath came as hard as a sandstorm, and yet she still somehow had the presence of mind to slide her fingers down Tenten's belly, and into her, two at once. Tenten moaned low in her throat, feeling that intense sensation of fullness coming back. Temari rocked harder, and slipped another finger in, fucking Tenten jerkily.

Tenten tried to keep her body still for Temari, but it was a struggle; she felt like a tiny planet to Temari's immense sun, revolving around her and for her. Temari's lips were wet and her hair was wild as she rocked, gripping tight to the sheets with her free hand for balance. Her breasts jumped and shook with each small movement that she made, and Tenten couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Everything about her was expressive and beautiful, from the way the muscles in her face slackened and tightened as she sped up, to the tiny intermittent tremors in her legs as she got closer and closer.

Raising her head, she sought Temari's mouth, and like each time before and every instance that would come after, it was a battle. Something about Temari enthralled her, overpowered her, but Tenten didn't feel like she was losing. Temari stabbed her tongue into her mouth, licking her teeth and the sides of her cheeks, and pulling back just before Tenten could nip at her. The movement of her hips sped up, and soon, she was only gasping harshly into Tenten's mouth, rolling her hips and spreading her wetness. Tenten stretched her hand back to palm Temari's ass.

"Yeah," she gasped, feeling the breath of Temari against her lips as she cried out, her hips thrusting faster and faster. Tenten slapped her ass, and felt as Temari's fingers inside of her stiffened, then curled, and the blonde came with a long moan, legs squeezing around Tenten's thigh, hips pressing down to rub herself over the edge.

Even before her hips stopped moving, Temari was moving her fingers within Tenten again, with twice the force. She reared up, and used the fingers of her other hand to touch Tenten's clit. Tenten shivered, gasping up at her, hands scrambling to find purchase in the sheets. Face still a mask of pleasure, Temari paused to tickle her pinkie finger along Tenten's inner thigh.

"Can I?" she asked, gaze smoky.

"Yeah, go for it," Tenten replied in a daze. Her bangs were slick with sweat and sticking to her forehead; she shook them out of the way as best as she could.

Temari withdrew, and when she eased back in, there were four fingers this time, curled tight to fit. A moan clawed its way past Tenten's lips. The warmth in her stomach fanned out with incredible quickness, and Tenten had never felt so alive.

"Harder," she gasped, lifting her hips to meet the thrust of Temari's fingers. Temari complied, fucking her harder and faster, fingers working on her clit. Tenten cried out, fighting to keep her eyes open, to keep Temari in her line of sight, sweaty and wild and so beautiful it hurt.

When Temari bent to bite her nipple, her orgasm slammed into her, her back arching so suddenly and so hard that it cracked, and the pleasure was like a bomb. She passed out.

* * *

Two things occurred to Tenten immediately upon waking up. The first was that she couldn't believe that she had actually lost consciousness. The second was that losing consciousness had never felt so good before.

She rose into a sitting position, clearing her hair out of her eyes. A quick glance around the room told her that she was alone; the sounds of Temari moving about in the hallway and the kitchen permeated the walls.

Tenten gave it a minute, then permitted herself a moment to flop back against the pillows, press her hands into her face, and kick her legs briefly into the air. Holy _shit_.

Her ceiling seemed different, looking up at it. Objectively, she knew that nothing had changed about it; it was still the same pale yellow hue, with the old ceiling fan working away in its midst, and dark little holes from where she had sometimes practised with senbon in her room. Her ceiling was the same, her room was the same, _she_ was the same. But everything was bound to seem different for a while, after that. She hadn't come that hard since… she had never come that hard.

She sat up, thrusting the thin sheet on her stomach to the side. When she swung her legs off the bed, she stepped on something flat and wooden; her team photo. It must have been knocked off of the dresser at some point. Tenten picked it up, took one look at Gai-sensei's gleaming teeth, Neji's blank stare, and Lee's general ebullience, and slammed it face down on the dresser, cheeks burning. They had already missed the first part; she didn't need them to see this either.

Stretching, she gave her room another look over. Then, trying to ignore that fact that she was still feeling a little tingly between the legs and sort of needed to pee, she set about gathering the clothes that had been dropped on the floor, and while she was at it, all of the other clutter as well.

Temari, of course, came back in while she was bent over with her butt to the door.

"I went through your fridge, and these looked good. Hope you don't mind," she said as Tenten straightened, spun around and clutched her sarashi to her stomach in what felt like one smooth movement. Temari was fully clothed, from head to sandaled feet, hair back up in its ties, and biting into a thick, purple plum. Juice gathered on her lips.

"No, you're fine," answered Tenten, after something of a weighty pause. She dropped the sarashi onto the bed, refusing to feel self-conscious in front of a woman who had put her tongue inside of her vagina not too long ago. "Gai-sensei brought them back from a mission down south."

"They're good."

"Ah, he said they would be."

There was another stretch of silence as Tenten plopped down onto the bed, and Temari pitched the plum's core into the bin in the corner. She licked her fingers perfunctorily, and when Tenten realised that she was watching, she looked away.

"Heading off, then?" she asked, and then winced internally. Of course that was what she was doing.

"Yeah. You were out for a little while. I'll probably need to go drag Kankurou out of a bar or something, so I should get a head start."

More silence, and Tenten glanced back over to see that Temari was fitting a kunai into her leg holster. She had nice calves.

Temari dropped the skirt of her kimono, and their eyes met.

"Have you seen my panties?"

"Huh?"

A slow grin spread on the blonde's face, and Tenten felt her cheeks heating up once again. She was always going to be blushing about something or the other, when it came to Temari.

"My panties," she repeated. "I couldn't find them."

"Ummm…" Tenten turned around, and rummaged about in the sheets. She found them in a tangle near the pillows, and tossed them over to Temari, who nodded her thanks as she stepped into them, taking care as she navigated around her sandals and her weapons. It should have been awkward, but instead it was just really, really sexy.

Tenten hopped off of the bed and found a robe draped on the chair next to the dresser. By the time she'd shrugged it on, Temari was standing straight again. She swept her tongue over her lips, picking up a stray drop of plum juice. Though they were several feet apart, Tenten imagined that she could smell the scent of her. She would smell like sex, because the entire room smelled like sex.

"You can take a quick shower if you want, you know," it occurred to her to offer. "Your brother…"

Temari shook her head.

"Nah, no need. If I get in there now, I'm never coming out. Besides, if Kankurou hasn't figured it out by now, I'm having him demoted."

Tenten tried not to think too hard about that. If the puppet master knew – and he probably did; he had been there when Tenten had expressed a keen interest in seeing the old guard towers on the eastern border of Sunagakure, and Temari had immediately volunteered to give her a tour – then the Kazekage definitely knew, and that wasn't something that she could allow herself to ruminate on, if she wanted to keep her peace of mind.

Before she could think of anything to say in reply, she was saved the trouble; Nana squeezed herself in through the gap by the door, glared haughtily at them both, and jumped up onto the bed. Tenten raised her brows in surprise. She hadn't thought to see the cat until later tonight.

"Hi, Nana-chan." She sat on the bed, and the cat immediately climbed into her lap and arched her back. Tenten dutifully began to scratch along her spine. "Back already?" The only acknowledgement she got was a little rumble, and Nana settled in to be petted.

"New addition?" Temari asked, leaning against the wall. Tenten grinned a little sheepishly.

"No, I've had her for a while, actually. Well, I say 'had'… she's pretty independent, comes and goes as she pleases." Nana purred loudly, as if agreeing with the assertion. "She has to be, when I'm gone most of the time and everything."

"Huh." Temari cocked her head. "You don't seem like a cat person."

"Well… there are still lots of things you don't know about me."

The words slipped out before Tenten realised that she had thought them. Inwardly, she winced a bit; the phrasing and her tone had made it sound as if she was in a hurry for that to change. For a moment, Tenten thought Temari was going to comment on that, and she straightened her back in readiness. Temari, though, only gave a brief smirk as she pushed off the wall.

"I guess you're right. There are."

She walked up until she was next to them, and hovered her hand above Nana's head, asking permission silently. Tenten was about to signal that it probably wasn't a good idea, but then Nana peered up at Temari, and stretched her neck so that her ears touched the blonde's palm.

Tenten's brows rose high.

"Wow."

"What?" Nana gave a deep rumbling purr as Temari scratched behind her ears.

"She's pretty moody, not that good with people. Scratching and biting kind of not good." Tenten let her hand climb up the cat's back; her fingers brushed Temari's. "In fact, the only people she lets touch her are me and Neji."

It was Temari's turn to arch a brow.

"The stuck-up Hyuuga kid?" She tilted Nana's head to scratch under her chin. "Is that an insult, or a backhanded compliment, hm?"

Tenten tried to think up a way to defend her friend, but her happiness at seeing Temari talking to her cat eclipsed the desire. Nana, though, didn't bother to reply; she hopped off of Tenten's lap and stalked back out of the door with her tail arched high, obviously having had enough petting for now. There was a bowl waiting for her in the kitchen that was indisputably more interesting than two humans.

They both looked at her retreat, and then glanced back at each other. Tenten hunched her shoulders briefly, wondering what she should say, and wondering how come Temari hadn't left yet, though she had said she would minutes ago. Had she changed her mind? (Tenten's heart leapt a little with hope.) Was Tenten forgetting to do or say something?

"Listen…" Temari started, and Tenten snapped her head up, a hand reaching for her heart as she tried to run through all the types of conversations that could follow from a 'listen…', and then tried to stop herself, feeling silly. "This was fun, as always. I'm heading back to Suna now, but I'll be back in a week; I'm helping out with the Chuunin exams again."

Tenten nodded slowly. She knew. She'd been asked to standby as an examiner, in case they needed to have preliminary matches once again. But…

"The exams start about two weeks from now, though. How come you'll be back so early?"

Temari looked at her fingernails before flicking her eyes back to Tenten in that frank way of hers.

"One of the Jounin teachers for one of our teams has an emergency to take care of, so I'll be taking over for him in the interim. I got authorisation to bring the brats here a little early. If they're going to be doing any last minute training, might as well do it in the village where the exams are taking place. Get themselves acclimatised and all."

"Ah," Tenten said, not knowing what else to say. "Good idea."

"_And_," Temari continued pointedly, "since two of them call themselves weapons specialists, I told them I had a friend who'd be able to put that assertion to the test, maybe teach them a thing or two."

It took Tenten's brain an embarrassingly long time to catch up and realise that Temari was referring to her. Her mind was still a little stuck on the word 'friend'.

She made a sound that was a cross between an 'uh' and an 'um' and Temari cocked her hip.

"Well? What do you say? It's not like I'm asking you to do it for free; I'll show you a good time, in exchange. Um… horizontally _and_ vertically, I mean. As in, I'll take you out."

Tenten blinked, not sure if Temari had just asked her out formally, or offered to fuck her against a wall. It was probably the former, but the latter had definitely been implied. In either case…

"It sounds," she started slowly, "a little like you're asking me out on a _date_."

"It _sounds_," Temari shot back immediately, "a lot like you want me to."

Tenten scowled her reply, but she was already standing, already pulling Temari towards her gently by the front of her kimono. Pressing their lips together, she felt it again. The shift, the change. This was the same Temari that she had locked eyes with in the bathroom mirror of the Jounin lounge, the same Temari that had thrown some lazy insult her way, and had looked nothing but coolly prepared when Tenten snapped back. She was the same person, but opened up, explored, like the map of an undiscovered country.

Breath escaped the corners of her mouth. Temari was smiling sweetly against her lips, that same open, sincere smile, and Tenten felt something bloom inside her chest like a flower, or a gentle breeze.

"Okay," she said, pulling away with a soft smack. "I shouldn't be busy around this time next week; I'll help your kids. It shouldn't be a problem. I mean, we've all got to do our part in fostering inter-village camaraderie," she added with a mischievous little grin.

Temari adjusted the fan on her back, and then pulled Tenten back in. Her eyes were a very dark blue. To look at her, Tenten thought again, was to look at a very neatly organised puzzle of a beautiful, savage landscape.

"Is that a yes to the other part, too?" Temari asked.

"That's a yes to the other part, too," Tenten confirmed, and was rewarded with a grin.

"I'm glad," Temari said honestly, and kissed her again. Tenten fell into it, hands on Temari's waist, while Temari undid the loose ties to her robe to rest warm hands on her hips. They kissed and walked, walked and kissed, moving over to the window on the other side of the bed. Tenten unlatched it without looking, felt the curtains rustle as the wind flew past. Her chest felt tight, but at the same time very light, as if everything between her ribs was made of air.

"I really have to go," Temari murmured, kissing her way across Tenten's jaw. Tenten sighed, trying not to sag against her. "Kankurou…"

"I know, I know," she gave in, and dragged herself away, shoulders straightening. She gave Temari a once over, adjusting her hitai-ate and flicking her hair out of her eyes. Satisfied, she leaned back in for one quick, last kiss, and offered some honesty of her own. "I wish you could stay a little longer, though."

_Next time_. It was what Temari had said shortly before she'd climaxed; she whispered it in Tenten's ear now, her breath warm and soft, before disappearing out the window. Tenten watched her go, a black-blonde blur across the rooftops.

_Next time_. Two words had never sounded so good.

* * *

**Notes:** I was listening to Azealia Banks' _212_ almost nonstop while writing this. I guess that cunt got eaten. :9 (Was that terrible? That was probably terrible. I'm terrible, I'm sorry.)

Comments appreciated.


End file.
